Spiderman 2
by Chipolata
Summary: The sequel to Spider-man. Vegeta gets a villain of his own. Can he save Bulma?
1. Chapter 1

**SPIDER-MAN 2: Enter the Red Demon**

A fanfiction by Chipolata

Disclaimer: I don't own:

          Spider-man or related characters or concepts

          Dragon Ball Z or related characters or concepts

          Men In Black or related characters or concepts

          Scooby Doo or related characters or concepts

          Digimon or related characters or concepts

            Whew! I think that's all.

            Mrs Lampe is my old Science teacher, but is in no way intended to offend or represent the real Mrs Lampe in any way, except that they're both Chemistry teachers.

            I don't do much explaining about the arrangements in this story, so please read my "Spider-man" (the original one).

     One last note: Vegeta and Peter talk via internet chat rooms a lot in this story. For those who couldn't guess, PeteP032 is Peter's net-name and PrinceVB is Vegeta.

**- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -**

Chapter One

Gohan couldn't concentrate at all. His Mom had told him on his way out the door that morning that Bulma and Vegeta would be visiting his school to give a talk about the new technologies that Capsule Corp. had been developing.

     'Lord knows why Vegeta's going.' Gohan thought, as Vegeta didn't seem to know much about hypomolecular decompression.

     "Gohan!! Pay attention!" Mrs. Lampe, his science teacher scolded.

     Gohan snapped out of his thoughts and noticed his beaker had overheated and broken. He quickly turned off the Bunsen burner and took the beaker to the sink.

     "I'm sorry, ma'am." Gohan apologized. "I was thinking about the presentation this afternoon."

     "Ah yes, Mrs. Briefs is coming isn't she? You would be hoping to learn something, wouldn't you?" Mrs. Lampe asked.

     "Well, yeah, I guess so." Gohan said, and continued cleaning up.

     "That doesn't excuse you for breaking that beaker. Do the experiment again. You're just going to have to pay to replace that."

     "Yes, ma'am." Gohan said, and got back to work.

"Why do I have to come? You're perfectly capable of talking to those brats by yourself!" Vegeta complained.

     "Because you need to get out of that Gravity Chamber! You spend all your time in there. You need to get out and see the sunshine, live a little, meet new people and do new things!" Bulma told him. "Besides, last time I went there, the kids' behavior was awful. I need someone

to glare them into line."

     Vegeta glared at her.

     "Yeah, just like that!" Bulma said. "But you'd better get changed. Those training clothes will not do. They are not presentable, and they smell of sweat and blood!"

     Vegeta stomped upstairs. In his opinion, the whole trip was a waste of time. Not that science wasn't his thing; it was just that he could be fighting crime and saving lives in the time instead of keeping an eye on a bunch of bratty kids. Not to mention Gohan would be there.

     Vegeta took the red, blue and black suit out from the back of his sock drawer and put it on.

     "No spandex, Vegeta!" Bulma called up the stairs. "I got you some new stuff to wear last time I was out."

     "Alright, alright! I'm not stupid you know!" Vegeta yelled back.

     "Could've fooled me." Bulma muttered under her breath.

     "You would say that!" Vegeta called.

     "How could you hear that?" Bulma yelled.

     "I didn't! I just know you!" Vegeta yelled back.

     Vegeta stomped back down the stairs wearing the new outfit Bulma had picked for him. Bulma stepped back and took a good look.

     "Not bad." She commented.

     "Oh be quiet. All I need is a pair of goggles and a digivice and I'd be a digidestined." Vegeta complained.

     "Ah well. Lets go then." Bulma said, and they walked out the door.

Bulma's presentation started off well. Gohan had already told most of his classmates what Vegeta was capable of, so when Bulma told them that Vegeta was keeping an eye on them they took it pretty seriously.

     Everything was calm and quiet, and Vegeta was just about to fall asleep when an explosion ripped through the gym wall, throwing plaster and brick and dust into the air.

     Mayhem ensued. Students and teachers fled the room. Gohan and Videl disappeared. Bulma was thrown back against the wall behind her. And through the dusty cloud Vegeta could make out the shape of something large approaching.

     Wasting no time, Vegeta ran off to the men's room.

     Bulma sat up, dizzy. She looked about. Where was Vegeta? This was just what she was worried about. She slowly stood, and tried to regain her balance. Before she could move, a large mechanical arm shot out from the cloud and grabbed her around the waist.

     Bulma screamed, and was lifted into the air.

     "HEEELLLLPPPP!" She screamed. "SOMEBODY, HELP ME!"

     A cruel laugh cut her screams short, and as she watched the figure of a man emerged.

     "Hello, Mrs. Briefs. Remember me?" He asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**SPIDER-MAN 2: Enter the Red Demon**

_A fanfiction by Chipolata_

**- * - * - * - * - * - * -**

Chapter 2

"Hello, Mrs. Briefs. Remember me?" The man asked.

     He stood proudly, in a mechanical suit which had what looked like a tail attached to the back. The 'tail' was the mechanical arm that had grabbed and lifted Bulma. He had a helmet on his head, which only revealed the bottom half of his face. He was grinning.

     "Remember you? I've never met you in my life!" Bulma shouted.

     The grin disappeared.

     "Wrong answer." The man said, and tightened the tail's grip.

     Bulma screamed.

     "Put her down!" A voice demanded.

     The man turned. Standing at the Gym Entrance was The Great Saiyaman (Gohan) and The Great Saiyawoman (Videl).

     "Not likely." The man said.

     "Then we have no choice but to stop you by force." Great Saiyaman told him then got into a fighting stance.

     Gohan and Videl charged at him. The man dodged Gohan's attack with amazing speed and punched Videl sharply in the gut. Videl collapsed, winded and in pain. Gohan turned.

     "Videl!" He cried.

     The man laughed. "You fool! I am no ordinary man! This suit significantly increases my speed and strength! I designed it myself!"

     "What do you want?" Gohan asked.

     "Revenge." The man stated. He turned Bulma upside down and lowered her until they were face to face. "I'm here to get revenge on those who hurt me! I'm going to hurt them! I'm going to hurt you, Mrs. Briefs, and I'm going to hurt the Kingpin, and then, then! Then I'm going to get my revenge on Spider-man, and that accursed Golden Fighter!"

     "Golden Fighter?" Gohan asked. "You mean, me?"

     Gohan remembered back to his first day of school at Orange Star High. On the way there he'd turned Super-Saiyan to stop a bank robbery. By the time first class had started everyone was talking about a Golden Fighter. Gohan had taken the Great Saiyaman identity to stop them talk.

     "What? You?" The man asked.

     He walked up to Gohan and grabbed his chin. He looked really closely at him. Then he lowered him slightly.

     "You're not him. You're not the Golden Fighter!" The man said. "You're not that fighter from the warehouse!"

     "The warehouse?" Bulma murmured.

     The man swung Gohan around by the neck, not hard enough to kill Gohan, but enough to keep a good grip. The man was in a rage. It seemed the memory of this fighter was enough to send him round the twist.

     "I hate him! He ruined everything!" He growled.

     "Oh, come on. He can't be that bad." Someone said behind him.

     The man turned. Hanging upside-down from a web was Spider-man.

     "Spider-man! I should have known!" The man said. "I'll get you!"

     The man charged at Spider-man, who with great ease flipped onto the man's back as he ran past.

     "I think you should let the nice lady and super-hero go." Spider-man told him.

     "You pest!" The man yelled.

     "Hard way it is then," Spider-man said.

     Spider-man reached behind his head. He grabbed the 'tail' of the suit and with a quick twist snapped it in two. He lowered the severed section to the ground to let Bulma go.

     The man dropped Gohan and grabbed Spider-man. He held Spider-man above the ground, and pinned his arms to his side. Spider-man struggled against the bind.

     "Ha ha! Not so easy, is it Spider-man? I'd like to see that Golden Fighter break this grip as easily as he broke your restraints last time!" The man laughed.

     'Last time?' Spider-man wondered. 'Golden Fighter? And he mentioned a warehouse to Gohan... Oh, no! Not him again!'

     "You? But I thought you were in jail!" Spider-man exclaimed.

     "I got out! All I did was destroy private property and hit a police officer!" The man said.

     "Wonderful! But there's something you should know." Spider-man said.

     "What's that?" The man asked.

     "You've left your weak-spot wide open." And with that, Spider-man flipped his legs up and kicked the man on the chin.

     The man fell, unconscious.

     "Are you okay?" Spider-man asked the three other people still awake.

     Videl nodded, still clutching her gut. Gohan smiled weakly, rubbing his neck. Bulma tugged off the mechanical arm, brushed off her clothes and straightened her hair.

     "Okay then. See you soon!" Spider-man spun a web and swung out the hole in the wall.

     "Wait!" Gohan called.

     But Spider-man was gone.

Vegeta emerged from the men's room. Gohan, Videl and Bulma were standing next to the man in the weird suit. Vegeta walked up to them.

     Bulma turned, furious.

     "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!!" She raged.

     "Watching." Vegeta told her. "That's what you told me to do."

     Bulma was speechless with anger.

     Vegeta looked down at the guy.

     "Who's this?" He asked.

     Gohan looked down at the guy in the suit.

     "I don't know. He said he knew Bulma, and some guy he called the Kingpin." Gohan told him.

     "The Kingpin? My friend Peter told me about him. He's behind most of the crimes in New York. The only ones who know who he really is are the ones who aren't in the position to tell." Vegeta said.

     "Peter?" Gohan asked.

     "He lives in New York too." Vegeta said. "We met a while ago. We keep in touch. But what would Bulma have to do with the Kingpin?"

     "This is the first I heard of him." Bulma told them. "Besides, he knew Spider-man too. And some Golden Fighter."

     "Curious. Very curious." Videl said.

     They all stared at the guy for a moment.

     "Uh, this may seem like a silly question," Gohan started, "But why don't we take his mask off?"

     "Great idea, Gohan!" Bulma said. "Vegeta, you do it."

     "What?" Vegeta snapped. "Oh, alright."

     Vegeta removed the helmet.

     "Hey, I know him! He's an ex-employee, somebody Evans!" Bulma exclaimed. "We fired him because we caught him stealing equipment."

     Evans stirred.

     "Uhn... where..? You!" Evans snapped awake. "I'll get you!" He lashed the broken tail at Bulma.

     "I don't think so." Vegeta grabbed the tail.

     Vegeta turned off the suit.

     "So," Videl said. "You made this high-tech suit just so you could get even with Mrs. Briefs who fired you? And a crime boss?"

     "Yeah," Evans said. "And I would've gotten away with it too, if it hadn't been for that meddling Spider-man."


	3. Chapter 3

**SPIDER-MAN 2: Enter the Red Demon**

_A fanfiction by Chipolata_

**- * - * - * - * - * - * -**

Chapter 3

Vegeta sat at his computer typing. He was on a computer chat with his friend, Peter Parker. Apart from e-mail, this was the only communication between the two friends, as Peter lived in an entirely different time zone.

**PeteP032: How r u today, V?**

**PrinceVB****: None of ur business, Pete.**

     Vegeta kept up his usual cocky attitude, even over the net. He didn't know why. Peter was the only friend Vegeta felt he could be honest with, especially since he was constantly lying to Bulma.

**PeteP032: Oh? What about SM?**

**PrinceVB****: The usual: bank robberies, fires, pretty damsels in distress.**

**PeteP032: Your missus wouldn't like that.**

**PrinceVB****: Thanks to the neurolizer, she doesn't know a thing. Thinks I'm in training the whole time.**

     Vegeta was still deciding whether he should tell Peter about Dr Evans' attack. After all, if Evans hadn't kidnapped Spider-man, they never would have met.

**PeteP032: You should keep an eye out for the Kingpin. Sources tell me he's visiting business partners in Japan.**

**PrinceVB****: Kingpin? Does he go by another name?**

     Before Vegeta had time to wait for a response, the door bust open and Bulma walked in. Acting with his Saiyan speed, Vegeta typed a quick "BRB" and turned off the monitor.

     "Hey, Vegeta. You on the net to your friend from New York again?" Bulma asked.

     "So what if I am?" Vegeta snapped.

     "You'll have to say goodbye. We have a guest. A business partner. You should be able to get talking, he's from New York too." Bulma told him.

     "Oh? Who is he?" Vegeta asked.

     "Come and meet him." Bulma said.

     Bulma dragged Vegeta out of the study by the wrist. Waiting in the lounge room was a large man. A sharp warning sounded in Vegeta's head as soon as he saw him.

     "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Mr Fisk. This is my husband, Vegeta." Bulma introduced. "Vegeta, this is Mr Wilson Fisk."

     "Vegeta, eh? Nice to meet you." Fisk extended his hand.

     Vegeta shook Fisk's hand, but said nothing.

     "Vegeta has a penpal from New York. Peter, right Vegeta?" Bulma said.

     "Yes. Peter Parker." Vegeta said, still being warned of danger.

     "Ah yes, I know Mr Parker. He saved my life once." Fisk said. "A fine young photographer for The Daily Bugle."

     "Well, what do you know!" Bulma exclaimed. "It's a small world after all! Seeing as you two know each other now, I'll continue with the tour of our facilities. After you, Mr Fisk."

     Fisk and Bulma exited.

     'Fisk, huh? So why are you so dangerous you'd set off my Spider-sense?' Vegeta thought.

     Vegeta returned to his computer and turned the monitor back on. Peter had left the chat room, but his last message was still on the screen.

**PeteP032: GTG, Aunt May calls me. But I'll answer your question: he likes to call himself Wilson Fisk. **

     "Fisk?" Vegeta murmured to himself.

Spider-man (Peter) sat on top of the building looking down at the city of New York. It was one of those rare, peaceful nights when nothing too serious happens. Still, Peter was worried about what the Kingpin was up to. It wasn't often that he went, usually he sent someone else.

     "Beautiful view up here." A voice said behind him.

     Peter turned. Clinging to the wall behind him was Spider-man.

     "Oh, Vegeta! Since when did you decide to visit?" Peter asked.

     "I have two pieces of information you really need to know." Vegeta told him. "One, you remember Dr Evans?"

     "Yeah, he's the guy who gave you your Spider-powers." Peter said, remembering that night

well...

Spider-man hung trussed up from the rafters in the not-so-abandoned factory. Aimed at him was a large laser-like weapon.

     "I'm going to use this laser on you. It was designed to wipe your powers, but I'm modifying it so that your powers will be transferred to the next person you touch! Me! Ha ha ha!" Evans had told him.

     But things hadn't gone as planned. Vegeta had been in the area at the same time and had heard Spider-man and Evans.

     "There's nothing you can do, whoever you are!" Dr Evans yelled at Vegeta. "It's too late!"

     Evans pressed the fire button.

     A red glow shot out of the laser and surrounded Spider-man.

     "Arrgh! Aahh!" Spider-man yelled.

     "Listen, you!" Vegeta yelled at Evans, who turned. "There are two things you need to know. I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiya-jins!" Vegeta transformed to Super Saiya-jin, "And it's never too late!" Vegeta charged his ki and rushed at the laser.

     Vegeta blew up the laser. Evans turned to his back-up plan, and began shooting at Spider-man and Vegeta. Vegeta had to tackle Spider-man to get him out of the way of the bullet. When he did, Spider-man's Spider-powers were transferred to him. But after a while, Peter got his powers back, and from then on the two of them had both been Spider-man.

"What about Evans?" Peter asked.

     "He got out of jail, made himself a performance enhancing suit and attacked Bulma. He said he was going after the Kingpin, Spider-man and the Golden Fighter too." Vegeta told him.

     "I'm guessing he didn't last long." Peter said.

     "Nope."

     "So what's this second piece of news?" Peter asked.

     "I know where Wilson Fisk is staying." Vegeta said.

     "Whoa! That's fast. I only told you about that an hour ago." Peter commented. "Where is he staying?"

     "In the bedroom across the hall." Vegeta said.

     "What?!? At your place?" Peter exclaimed.

     "Yup. His business partner happens to be Bulma. They're negotiating trades, like technologies and stuff. Bulma's happy to be getting another partner from New York since Oscorp fell." Vegeta said.

     "This is great! Now you can keep an eye on him and he wont suspect a thing!" Peter said.

     "Let's hope he doesn't do anything bad." Vegeta said.

[Months Later]

Fisk's visit ended without incident. He and Bulma came to an agreement and Bulma began working hard to keep her side of the deal. Vegeta was still suspicious of Fisk, but Bulma dismissed his suspicions and quickly changed the subject.

     One morning, Bulma sat at the table with her coffee, looking over her research notes.

     'Hmm. This is looking very good. All I need is a test subject, then I can get this to Mr Fisk.' Bulma sighed. 'Why did I ever get involved with his enterprises? I'm not sure I can keep this up.'

     There was a knock at the door.

     "Come in!" She called.

     Gohan walked in.

     "Gohan!" She said. "It's good to see you. How's your mother?"

     "Oh, she's good. I dropped by to pick up Trunks." Gohan said.

     "That's good of you, Gohan, saving me a trip like that." Bulma said, relieved.

     "It's no trouble, Bulma. Vegeta told me you were really busy recently. How are you doing?" Gohan asked.

     "I'm fine, Gohan. One moment." She turned. "TRUNKS!! GOHAN'S HERE TO PICK

YOU UP!" She yelled.

     "Coming!" Trunks called back.

     Bulma suddenly got a flash of inspiration.

     "Gohan, how was Piccolo last time you saw him?" Bulma asked.

     "Huh? Piccolo? He was his usual self, why?" Gohan told her.

     "Oh, I was just thinking. Do you think he'd want to drop by and help me with my work? Could you ask him for me?" Bulma asked.

     "Uh, I guess. When would you like him over?" Gohan asked.

     "Sometime next week, if that's possible." Bulma said.

     "Okay. He's coming to dinner tonight, so I'll ask him then." Gohan said.

     "Thanks, Gohan."

     Trunks ran down the stairs with his bag. He said his goodbyes and left with a thoroughly confused Gohan. Bulma went back to her coffee and her notes.


	4. Chapter 4

**SPIDER-MAN 2: Enter the Red Demon**

_A fanfiction by Chipolata_

**- * - * - * - * - * - * -**

Chapter 4

Vegeta was busy chatting to Peter again.

**PeteP032: They've found Norman! He's still alive.**

**PrinceVB: You mean Osborne? He went missing nearly a year ago when Green Goblin attacked Bulma.**

**PeteP032: That's because he was the Goblin.**

**PrinceVB: You're kidding! I only though he had dealings with the Goblin. Where was he found?**

**PeteP032: He was found dumped in a subway somewhere. The reports in the paper said he's gone looney. Keeps raving about vegetables and Spider-man and basements and stuff.**

     Vegeta grinned. He knew what had tipped Osborne off the edge. He was just about to type a smart reply when he heard someone at the door. Curious, but not willing to show it, Vegeta pretended to be in the middle of an important something, keeping an ear to the conversation in the other room.

     'Huh? What's the Namek doing here?' Vegeta asked himself.

**PeteP032: Still there Prince V?**

**PrinceVB: BRB**

     Vegeta got up and went to the doorway. Sure enough, Piccolo was there, talking to Bulma. They didn't notice him, so Vegeta decided to make his presence known.

     "Oh, I thought the average power level of the house had gone down." He said.

     "Nice to see you too, Vegeta." Piccolo sneered.

     "What are you doing here, Namek?" Vegeta asked.

     "I invited him." Bulma said authoritively.

     "Why?" Vegeta demanded.

     "I have my reasons." Bulma said slyly. "Come, Piccolo."

     Bulma led Piccolo down the hallway. Vegeta returned to the computer.

**PrinceVB: Sorry, a guest popped over. I had to say hello.**

**PeteP032: Polite and graceful as always, eh Vegeta?**

**PrinceVB: You know me too well.**

**PeteP032: LOL!**

**PrinceVB: He's not exactly someone I'm all chummy with, so I to show a little tact.**

**PeteP032: Ah, so it was more along the lines of "What the hell are you doing here, please?"**

**PrinceVB: ;)**

**PeteP032: I GTG. It's dinnertime over here.**

**PrinceVB: C U**

     Vegeta left the chat with a smirk on his face. It was true; Peter did know him really well.

 Vegeta was considering inviting Peter to dinner next time they chatted when a loud crash broke his thoughts.

     Vegeta walked to the source of the crash. Goten and Trunks had mistaken cupboard shelves for ladder rungs trying to reach the lolly jar on the top shelf. The whole thing had fallen apart under them.

     It took a lot of yelling before the mess was finally cleaned up. At the end of the dilemma, Vegeta wondered why Bulma hadn't come out to see what was up.

The truth was, Bulma was busy showing Piccolo her lab. She had decided that if she was to get Piccolo's co-operation, she needed to tell him everything and prove the experiment wasn't dangerous.

     "So what will I be doing?" Piccolo asked.

     "Well, one of the things I'm testing is an organic suit. It's been designed to enhance a person's abilities and mask their features. It's been tried on mice, and it's worked with no serious side-effects." Bulma explained.

     "Organic suit?" Piccolo asked.

     "Yes. It would become symbiotic with the wearer. The only thing is, all of the mice's appetites have tripled to cope with the needs of the suit."

     "I suppose I'll be trying this suit on?" Piccolo said. "I hope you made it big enough, I'm a tall guy."

     "Size has nothing to do with it. It starts off with a small sample that will grow until it fits your whole body."

     "How do I breathe then?"

     "The suit takes care of oxygen needs. Besides, once the suit is complete, you should be able to control it with your mind, tell it where it will cover your body." Bulma explained.

     "Can I take it off?" Piccolo asked.

     "Yes, but when you do, the suit dies." Bulma told him.

     Piccolo thought for a moment.

     "Does it come in black? I look awful in yellow." He said.

     "I guess that's a yes, huh? Don't worry, you can control the colour and shape of the suit." Bulma said.

     "Alright then." Piccolo said.

     "Great. Let's get started." Bulma said enthusiastically.

     "What, now?" Piccolo asked, surprised.

     "Yea, it'll take the suit a while to grow." Bulma explained. "I'd like you to stay here at Capsule Corp while it's growing, so I can monitor your progress."

     "Oh, okay." Piccolo said.

     Bulma got out her equipment. Various different tools sat lined up, shiny and scary. There was also a petrie dish with a reddish substance in it. Bulma put on a pair of rubber latex gloves.

     "Hold out your arm." She instructed.

     Piccolo did so. She wiped down a pink patch on his lower arm and then grabbed the petrie dish. She took the lid off and lifted the material-like substance out. She paused.

     "Here we go." She said, and stretched it over his arm. "This shouldn't hurt too much."

     "Too much?" Piccolo asked.

     "Don't worry, I'm just joking." She told him, facing away as she tidied her things. "Okay, I'll pack up this stuff and then I'll make us some lunch. Do you like peanut butter?" She asked.

     "No... is it supposed to be growing this fast?" Piccolo asked.

     Bulma turned. The red suit was climbing steadily up his arm and down to his hands. Before Bulma could say anything, it had covered his arm and spread under his clothes.

     "Wow. That's a lot faster than what it took for the rats." Bulma commented. "Maybe it's your Namekian skin?"

     The suit continued to spread, and began to get thicker until it looked like Piccolo was wearing a red, rubber Batman suit on his arm. The suit appeared on his other arm and spread down.

     "Argh!" Piccolo cried, grabbing his head.

     "Huh? What is it?" Bulma asked.

     "M-my head..." Piccolo growled through his teeth.

     Piccolo's eyes glassed over. His breathing became erratic. The suit's growth slowed to a crawl, up his neck. The rest of his body started having muscle spasms.

     "I have to get you out of that suit." Bulma stated, worried.

     She ran to the wall and grabbed the fire extinguisher. She pulled the pin and emptied the entire container on Piccolo.

     "VEGETA!!!" She cried out, desperate for help.

     She began peeling the frozen red suit off Piccolo. It had hardened and it hurt her fingers to pull at it. It came away with a sickening tearing noise and left dark marks on Piccolo's skin.

     Moments after she yelled his name Vegeta burst in the door. It didn't take him long to realise that Bulma and Piccolo really needed help. He raced over to Bulma and helped her get the last of the suit off. Vegeta picked up the naked Piccolo and carried him upstairs to the mini-hospital wing Bulma had set up for the Saiyan.


	5. Chapter 5

**SPIDER-MAN 2: Enter the Red Demon**

_A fanfiction by Chipolata_

**- * - * - * - * - * - * -**

Chapter 5

Bulma was put off making the suit. After seeing a good friend be hospitalized for a month with severe nerve and muscle problems she decided to not give Fisk the suit, or any of her research notes.

     'I can't believe I even considered doing that.' She would think as she watched Piccolo's struggle to walk again.

     Gohan was a wreck when he found out. It took Bulma a long time to convince him it was her fault, but Gohan still found a way to spend every minute he could at Piccolo's side.

"So, Mrs Briefs, how are we? Still working on my performance enhancing suit?" Fisk asked via video phone.

     "I'm sorry, Mr Fisk," Bulma replied. "I haven't been sleeping very well. A close friend of mine suffered some severe injuries recently. I haven't been able to find much time to work on it."

     "What a pity. Still, you must have something for me?"

     "I also have reason to believe the suit could do more harm than good to an intelligent mind. I don't think anyone who put on the suit would be in the condition to use it." Bulma told him.

     "That does not matter!" Fisk almost shouted. "I need that suit! If you have a problems developing it just send me your notes and other related equipment and I will hire someone else to work on it! If you have a problem, Mrs Briefs, perhaps you should take it to the police? Oh, I forget: I never really asked you to make this suit did I?"

     Fisk paused and smiled.

     "Don't forget who you're working for, Mrs Briefs. If you don't give me that suit within a week I will come and get it! And you know what that means, don't you?"

     Fisk terminated the connection.

     Bulma collapsed into a heap on the floor.

     "How did I ever get into this mess? I should've known better than to get involved with the Kingpin!" Bulma wailed. "What am I going to do? I can't tell Vegeta or Trunks! They probably wouldn't believe me. And what if they did?" 

     Bulma sat, searching for an answer.

     "I've got it!" She said suddenly. "Spider-man!"

Vegeta swung through the city on his usual Spider-man rounds. He often went on a patrol through the sky-scrapers, as it made it easier to spot crimes going on. He had to be careful and make sure no-one took a photograph of him. He didn't want to be all over the papers.

     Vegeta was considering swinging back home and checking on Piccolo when he spotted a young woman standing on top of a sky-scraper, looking suspiciously suicidal. Vegeta wasn't about to ignore this and immediately headed in her direction.

     He landed behind her.

     "Alright, Miss, don't do anything stupid. Just step away from the edge." He told her.

     She turned around.

     'BULMA??' Vegeta screamed in his mind.

     "Spider-man! Thank goodness. I didn't know how else to contact you." She said, walking over to him.

     "What's the problem, Mrs Briefs?" Vegeta asked in his most Peter-like voice.

     "Well, it started a while ago..." Bulma began.

Piccolo awoke in his bed at Capsule Corp. His head was throbbing, and the tingly feeling he'd had all over his body since 'the incident' wasn't making it better.

     He pushed himself up slowly, grabbed the crutches he used to steady himself while standing and walked into the bathroom.

     `The nightmares are getting worse,' He thought as he splashed cool water on his face.

     Piccolo turned his cold stare to the reflection in the mirror. Only it wasn't his reflection! Piccolo dropped the hand-towel in shock.

     "Hello Piccolo." It said in a cold, high voice.

"Vegeta doesn't know it, but since Oscorp fell Capsule Corp's profits have taken a downturn. If Fisk hadn't come along with his offer, Capsule Corp might have filed for bankruptcy within six months."

     Spider-man sat silently in shock.

     Bulma sighed.

     "How will I ever tell him about the Kingpin? He thinks the suit was just an experiment. And he got on with Fisk so well. I don't know how he'd react to my involvement with criminals." Tears formed in Bulma's eyes.

     Spider-man resisted the urge to put his arm around her. Instead, he asked:

     "Suit?"

Piccolo stared in horror at the figure in the mirror. It looked like some kind of demon. It had blood red skin. It had long, black hair which was flat and reached past its shoulder blades. Its costume was kind of mystical and medieval.

     But scariest of all was its eyes, or lack of them. Piccolo could see right through to the other side of its head, like it was only a mask of some sort.

     "What's the matter, Piccolo? Don't you recognise me?" It asked.

     "R-r-recognise you?" Piccolo stuttered.

     "You should!" It said.

     The thing flung back it's head and laughed an evil laugh.

     "What do you want from me?" Piccolo asked.

     "I'm here to help you. I know what they've done to you."

     "They?"

     "Bulma. Fisk. Gohan. The ones who forced that suit onto you. The ones who took away your strength and power!" The demon-thing thumped a fist on the mirror.

     "But... but Gohan and Bulma... they're my fr--"

     "But nothing!" It interrupted. "If they're your friends, why did they do this to you?"

     Piccolo stopped.

     "I thought so." It said, smirking. "Don't you want to fly again? To fight again? Isn't that what you're supposed to be able to do? I can help, Piccolo! I can get you your strength back!"

     "Why do you want to help me?" Piccolo asked.

     "Do you want to spend the rest of your life a pawn for those stupid humans and their plans? You've been hurt by those apes for too long!! Ever since you were a small child they couldn't help but take advantage of you."

     Piccolo balled his fists and fought back the tears and the horrid memories of his past.

     "Now they've taken away your greatest talent! The one thing that got respect in this world!"

     Piccolo's war against his past failed, and he felt the warm trickle of a tear sliding down his cheek.

     "I can help you, Piccolo!" It pleaded.

     Piccolo stood there, his body shaking.

     "What... what do you want me to do?" He asked.

     The demon-thing grinned.

"I feel so awful about what I did to Piccolo. He's been a friend for a long time now, and the very thought that I could ask him to put on a suit without even doing initial tests to see how it'd react..."

     Bulma started crying again.

     "It's okay, Ms Briefs. You couldn't have known it'd do something like that. And you said he's recovering, which is good. But right now we should worry about what the Kingpin is gonna do." Spider-man said.

     "What should we do?" Bulma asked.

     Spider-man thought for a second.

     "Show me your lab. Maybe if I get a good look at it all, I'll think of something. And you should tell Vegeta. He needs to know."

     "He wouldn't be much help though. His solution to everything is 'blow it up.'" Bulma sighed. "Okay. Can you get to Capsule Corp? My ride is only a one-seater."

     "How about I web-swing us both there?" Spider-man offered. "You need a bit of a thrill to cheer you up."

     "Oh, I don't know..." Bulma said, uncertain.

"Wooohoooo!!!!" Bulma cried as she and Spider-man swung up-town.

"There it is! That's Capsule Corp." Bulma pointed to the Capsule Corp grounds just ahead of them.

     "Okay then, time for a landing trick!" Spider-man said, swinging them onto one of the dome-shaped buildings.

     But just as they landed, an enormous explosion ripped apart the side of the main building.

Bulma and Spider-man fell, and Spider-man quickly spun a web and swung to the next building and clung.

     "Good thing you used your webbing to tie me around your waist." Bulma said.

     "What was that?" Spider-man asked.

     "It probably just Vegeta and his stupid gravity training again." Bulma told him.

     'That definitely wasn't me,' Vegeta thought.

     "Let's check it out." He said, and swung down to the smoking hole that was once a wall.

"Good, Piccolo..." The voice whispered into his ear...


	6. Chapter 6

**SPIDER-MAN 2: Enter the Red Demon**

_A fanfiction by Chipolata_

**- * - * - * - * - * - * -**

Chapter 6

Bulma stared in horror at the blackened ruins that once served as a lab. Nothing was left untouched: Not the tables, computers, papers or any other bits of equipment. None of her research was left.

     "No." She whispered, and collapsed to her knees.

     "Could anyone have been in the room at the time?" Spider-man asked her.

     Bulma stood up, panicked. 

     "TRUNKS! MOM! DAD!" She yelled.

     Mrs Briefs ran in.

     "Oh, Bulma! Were you in the lab? Are you okay?" She cried, and rushed over to her daughter and began checking if she was okay.

     "I'm fine, Mom. Is anyone else hurt?" Bulma asked.

     "No." Mrs Briefs replied. "Your father's in the shower and Trunks went over to Goten's earlier."

     'What about me?' Vegeta thought.

     "What about Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

     "Vegeta's still in the Gravity Room, as far as I know."

     "Was there anyone else in the house?" Vegeta asked.

     "Oh! Spider-man? What are you doing here?" Mrs Briefs asked. "No, no-one else."

     "That's not right, Mom. What about Piccolo?" Bulma asked.

     "Piccolo? But he left a while ago. I tried to say goodbye but he didn't notice. He seemed like he was talking to someone." Mrs Briefs explained.

     "But Piccolo confined to his bed! He can't walk without his crutches or someone to help him!" Bulma exclaimed.

     "That's funny, he seemed fine when he was leaving." Mrs Briefs told her. "So what are you doing here Spider-man?"

     "Uh, I'm here because..." Spider-man fumbled for an excuse. "Because Ms Briefs here was mugged and I offered to take her home!"

     "What do you mean, Piccolo was fine?" Bulma asked.

     "He seemed fine. On edge, but fine." Mrs Briefs told her.

     "Where's Vegeta? Even he can't ignore an explosion like that one!" Bulma demanded.

     'Uh-oh!' Vegeta thought. 'I can't be in two places at once! How do I get out of this?'

     "Ms Briefs, I'd better be off. I'll do some checking into that problem you told me about and see if it links at all to this." Spider-man said.

     "Oh! Okay then Spider-man. Thank-you." Bulma said.

     Spider-man jumped to the roof, Instant Transmissioned to the Gravity Room, put on his training outfit over the Spider-man suit, then walked calmly out to Bulma's lab.

     "Vegeta! Where have you been?" Bulma demanded.

     "Training. Where have you been?" Vegeta demanded.

     "You let Piccolo walk out of here and totally missed someone exploding my lab just so you could train? I can't believe you!" Bulma ranted.

     "Why would someone want to blow up your lab? And how could Piccolo just walk out?" Vegeta asked.

     'Not that it isn't good news that he can walk again. But I wouldn't admit that out loud.' he thought.

     "Well maybe if you'd caught either of them I could ask them! But nooooo, you had to TRAIN didn't you?" Bulma yelled at him. "That typical of you isn't it? When the Green Goblin got me, you were ASLEEP! When Evans got me, you were WATCHING! No wonder your planet was destroyed, perhaps you slept through that one as well!!"

     "Now just a minute! That's going too far, and you know it!" Vegeta yelled back. "You know there was nothing I could do about Freez--"

     'Spider-sense!' Vegeta felt the warning shock.

     "What is it Vegeta?" Bulma asked, knowing Vegeta wasn't kidding around.

     "We're not the only ones here." He said, turning to the shadows.

     "What do you mean?" Bulma asked, staring at the same spot Vegeta was. "I don't see anybody."

     Vegeta slowly walked towards the shadows, cautious of whoever, or whatever, was hiding there. He stepped quietly on the ash covered floor, and reached a hand out to the darkness, reached out and touched...

     "The wall. There's nothing there but the wall." Bulma said. "You and your overactive imagination! Why can't you--"

     "What the heck...?" Vegeta pulled his hands away from the wall, taking a black, sticky substance with them.

     The goo stretched like bubble-gum. It stuck to Vegeta's hands when he tried to pull it off. Pretty soon, Vegeta was tangled in it.

     "A little help here?" he asked.

     "V-V-Vegeta, behind you!" Bulma squeaked.

[Minutes Earlier]

Piccolo poked his head out of the doorway, and checked to see if anybody was coming. They weren't.

            "Quickly! Down the woman's lab." The voice of the demon told him.

            "What?" Piccolo asked. "Where are you?"

            "I'm always with you, Piccolo." It told him. "Now, to her lab!"

            "Why are we going down to Bulma's lab?" Piccolo asked as he walked down the hall.

            "Someone else was in on this." It said. "Somebody told Bulma to make that... thing. They're the cause. They should be punished, along with the others. That's why we need to access her computer. It will tell us what we need to know."

            Piccolo crept down the staircase. Once he reached the bottom, he turned the corner and headed towards the back of the house, where Bulma shut herself away and worked on her new and exciting inventions.

            "Oh my! Piccolo, are you feeling better?"

            Piccolo turned. It was Mrs Briefs.

            "Ignore her!" The voice said.

            "But!" Piccolo began to protest.

            "She will only ask what we are doing! Do you want to give us away so easily? We may never have our revenge."

            Piccolo nodded and continued down the hallway until he reached the door marked 'SCIENCE LAB 1 - BIO CHEM'.

            "Inside!" the voice ordered.

            Piccolo obeyed.

"Oh dear, I'm not sure he's allowed in there." Mrs Briefs turned around. "Vegeta's been training a long time, he'll be extra hungry. I'll start dinner now."

            She skipped into the kitchen.

With help from the Voice, Piccolo hacked into the computer in the Bio Chem lab. He found the file marked 'Symbisuit' and opened it.

            "It doesn't say anything." Piccolo said after skimming through it.

            "Check the file cabinet. She had to get funding from somewhere!"

            Piccolo rolled on his chair over to the cabinet and forced it open. He pulled out all of the files that might have seemed relavent, but none of them told him anything about another person.

            "Whoever it was, they covered their tracks." Piccolo commented.

            "Do you see? They knew what would happen and let it!" The voice hissed.

            "What should we do?" Piccolo asked.

            The voice was quiet for a moment.

            "The dish."

            Piccolo looked up to the shelf above the computer. On a pile of chemistry books sat a small petrie dish. He took it, curious. Suddenly, he realised what the reddish substance in the bottom was he dropped it onto the desk and backed off.

            "No...." he moaned.

            "Yes...." The voice told him.

            "No. No. No no no no no no..." Piccolo felt his fear growing. Not that! Anything but that!

            "Take it. It will help us..."

            "No! I can't. Can't. No no no no no no no no..." Piccolo curled up, covering his eyes.

            "Pathetic!" The voice snapped. "That's what you've become. Where did the bravery and strength of the Demon King go? Once you would have done anything to see results! Now look at you!"

            Piccolo looked up. The voice was right.

            "Wasn't it you who said that fears must be faced? That which you fear in reality is your friend! It will help you!"

            Of course the voice was right.

            "It will make you stronger, and more powerful than ever before!"

            The voice was always right.

            "Use it!"

            Piccolo reached his hand to the dish.

            "Let it become a part of you!"

            The second Piccolo's fingers touched the red matter it reacted, and like lightning travelled up his arm. In moments, Piccolo felt the warmth of the suit all over him, and his feelings calmed. Having closed his eyes to the shock, he now opened them again, and was surprised. His sight had increased a hunderedfold! All of his senses had.

            He cocked his head to the side. His hearing had picked up the approach of the lovely Miss Briefs, no doubt with Vegeta. He grinned, his fangs shining through his new second skin.

            He would have his revenge.

            But first, he needed some equipment. Wasn't the Engineering lab right next to the Bio-chem?

            He threw a blast at the wall, blowing out the entire lab.

            "Oops." His new voice grated.

            He walked through the hole in the titanium, leaving some Symbisuit behind to imitate the wall. No point in being interrupted in the middle of some looting.

The goo stretched like bubble-gum. It stuck to Vegeta's hands when he tried to pull it off. Pretty soon, Vegeta was tangled in it.

     "A little help here?" he asked.

     "V-V-Vegeta, behind you!" Bulma squeaked.

     "Wha...?" Vegeta turned. A hole had appeared in the wall! Backing off as best he could, he noticed the hole was perfectly round.... Not even a ki blast could have done that.

     Standing in the makeshift doorway, standing tall and proud, was a great demon. Finding words to describe him would be a difficult task. His costume was oddly similar to Batman's, being black and rubber looking, and seemed the designer was thinking along the same lines. But unlike Batman, he held the air of evil nobody had held since Freeza. His costume was also fitted to the lines of the Green Goblin, only not so Green, and more demonic. Lines of red scattered across the body of the suit, like heat through volcanic rock.

     'Why didn't my Spider-sense go off?' Vegeta wondered.

     "Well well well." The demon spoke with the same tone as Cell. "Miss Bulma Breifs. We meet again. I must say, you got the drop on me last time. My assimilation was not yet complete. But don't worry, I assure you I'm in complete working order this time."

     "I don't know who you are." Bulma's voice was barely a whisper.

     "I think you should." He grinned. "Too busy with your own soap-opera life to notice the little people who come and go." He turned to Vegeta. "Too wrapped up in your worries to see the truth about those you think you know."

     "What is he talking about, Vegeta?" Bulma didn't raise her voice.

     "I--" Vegeta's words caught in his throat. How could he tell Bulma? It would only put her in danger.

     "What do you want?" He demanded, turning to the demon.

     "A little song, a little dance, Bulma's head on a lance."

     "Revenge."

     "Revenge, such a strong word." The demon walked forward.

     Bulma looked at Vegeta pleadingly. Vegeta didn't want to risk a fight without knowing how strong his enemy was or why he could evade the Spider-sense.

     "Who are you?" Vegeta asked.

     "Maybe we can help you." Bulma suggested.

     "I don't think so." The demon raised his arms, and the black goo on the wall and on Vegeta melted away to join his cape. "You may call me the Red Demon."

     Vegeta stepped in front of Bulma.

     "I see." Red mused. "Go through you to get to her? I'd love to. But revenge isn't all I want. You'll soon see what I'm capable of. Perhaps a demonstation would encourage a little more co-operation. A pity, I used to really like the kid."

     The Red Demon melted away into the floor. Vegeta turned, following the demon's energy signature.

     "What did he mean by 'the kid'?" Bulma wondered.

     "Gohan!!" Vegeta gasped. "He's heading for Kakarott's brat!"

     "Oh my!" Mrs Breifs commented.

     "I have to warn him." Vegeta turned to the door, but Bulma grabbed his hand.

     "What was he talking about, Vegeta?" Bulma demanded, looking Vegeta firmly in the eyes.

     Vegeta smiled a small smile. "My solution to everything isn't always 'blow it up'."

     With that, he ran out of the room, stripping out of his training clothes and pulling on the Spider gloves and mask.


	7. Chapter 7

**SPIDER-MAN 2: Enter the Red Demon**

A fanfiction by Chipolata

- * - * - * - * - * - * -

Chapter 7

It was the late afternoon back where Gohan and Goku were sparring. Goten was watching. The sun was setting behind the forest, casting brilliant orange light onto the Saiyans and creating dark shadowed patterns across the ground.

      "Looks like it'll be a nice day tomorrow." Goku commented. "The sky is really red."

      "You believe that old rhyme?" Gohan smiled.

      "It's worked for me in the past." Goku grinned. "And by the smell in the air, I'd say it's time to eat!"

      "Goku! Gohan! Goten! Dinner's ready!" ChiChi called from the house. "Come and get it while it's hot!"

      "Oh boy!" Goten exclaimed, jumping up and running to the food.

      "I agree whole-heartedly!" Goku cheered, jogging after his second son.

      Gohan chuckled at his father and brother. They were more alike than most thought, which was near impossible. He paused, taking in the fresh evening air, and lazily wandered toward the house.

      Suddenly, he felt a large impact from behind. He fell to the ground, and instinctively flipped to face his attacker.

      "Spider-man?" He exclaimed in surprise.

      "I don't have much time to explain, but right now, your life is in danger." Spider-man took Gohan's hand and helped him up.

      "Why'd ya jump on me?" Gohan asked.

      "Accident. Sorry." Spider-man grabbed Gohan by the shoulders. "Gohan, somebody very dangerous who calls himself The Red Demon blew up Bulma's Bio-Chem. lab and is headed this way now. I think he may be after you."

      "Why would he be after me?" Gohan asked.

      "I don't know." Spider-man shook his head. "All I do know is--"

      An explosion ripped the ground underneath them!

      Gohan and Spider-man were sent flying. Gohan skidded to a halt outside his door. Spider-man flipped and landed upside-down clinging to a tree.

      The black mark on the path bulged upwards, shifting, shaping. Glowing red eyes emerged. Volcanic patterns spread. Fangs glinted through a widening smile.

      "Demon!" Spider-man hissed.

      Gohan looked up in fear at the nightmarish creature.

      "Gohan!" The Demon roared.

      He reached out an arm towards the demi-Saiyan, pointing. The suit extended like a long tentacle and wrapped itself around Gohan's head, lifting him off the ground and smothering his face. The teenager clawed at the slime, screaming and trying to breathe.

      "You will receive your punishment for your treacherous ways! You will die for your sins towards Piccolo!" The Red Demon hissed.

      Either Gohan didn't hear or didn't pay attention. He continued to struggle against the hold the Demon had over his head.

      "Hey Red!" Spider-man shouted, and shot his web.

      The webbing snagged and wound around the Demon's waist. When it was caught tight, Spider-man grabbed the web string and pulled.

      Spider-man managed to drag the Demon about a metre before the creature let the web pass straight through the middle.

      'This isn't just a guy in a suit playing tricks. He really is some kind of metamorphing demon!' Spider-man realised.

      Gohan's struggling was becoming slower, more sluggish.

      "Hang on, kid!" Spider-man called out.

      Spider-man jumped off the tree and tackled the Demon in his back. Red was knocked off his feet to the ground. While the Demon was still on the ground, Spider-man gripped the tentacle where it held Gohan and with a quick pull snapped it from the rest. It instantly became solid and red.

      Spider-man pulled the rock-hard substance off Gohan's face. It stuck hard, and despite the fact that he had been wearing gloves, Spider-man's fingers hurt.

      "Gohan!" Goku yelled from the doorway and ran up to his son. "He's not breathing!"

      Spider-man backed off, as Goku attempted to wake up Gohan. After a few seconds, the teenager coughed and began vomiting up the red substance.

      "What happened?" Goku asked Spider-man, clearly distressed.

      "It was..." Spider-man looked around. "Dammit! He's gone!"

      "Who...?"

      "He calls himself The Red Demon." Spider-man explained. "Apart from that, I don't know anything."

      "Why would he want to hurt Gohan?" Goku asked.

      "I don't know." Spider-man frowned behind his mask. "But I plan on finding out."


End file.
